Voltage regulators for certain applications such as IoT products, have very low power consumption requirements. Challenges can arise when such products can have a range of input power and output power differences, and so voltage regulators for such products must be able to provide buck, boost and buck-boost mode capabilities. Further challenges can arise when attempting to accommodate such ranges in a hysteretic controller, where a switching frequency needs to be internally adjusted without the use of external or other clock signals. Accordingly, there is a need for a solution to these challenges, among other things.